


Lady Of Stars

by Alice9157



Category: Game of Thrones inspired - Fandom, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Dragons, Drama, Drama & Romance, Elf Culture & Customs, Elves, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Forbidden Love, Gen, Kings & Queens, M/M, Multi, Rebellion, Revenge, Snarky Elves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice9157/pseuds/Alice9157
Summary: "No one is safe in a usurper's kingdom! Especially the usurpers themselves."A young Lady from the North travels to the South, for a marriage she didn't wish for, to a Lord she knows nothing of.Unbeknownst to her, this journey will end with her ruling a Kingdom.All characters belong to me unless stated otherwise. The Elvish language used was created by J.R.R. Tolkien whose works have inspired my story.





	1. Lady Of Stars

☆.........★

_Started: January 28th, 2018_

_Finished: --_

☆.........★

Warnings:

_This book may contain, erotic scenes suitable for 15+ (albeit this is but a suggestion)_

_Also, there might be violent scenes suitable for 13+ (again nothing but a suggestion)_

_If you feel comfortable with these, then please by all means continue._

☆.........★

_All characters, settings and ideas belong to me._   
_Unless stated otherwise._   
_Any relation to any other work is a mere coincidence._

_Even if other works have been an inspiration when it came to creating this book, no elements have been used as the original._

_ Except _ _for the Elvish language created by J.R.R. Tolkien, as some phrases are used in the book._

☆.........★

_(c)AliceCrow. All rights reserved._

_No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by all means, including:_  
 _photocopying_ ,  _recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods._

_Without prior notifying and asking for the author's permission._

_If this work is seen anywhere else besides this profile and my profile on wattpad(Lady-of-perfection), then contact the author immediately._

☆.........★

 _This page was based on what_  
 _[-starless](https://www.wattpad.com/user/-starless)_   _makes for her wonderful books, with her permission of course._

_Please check out her books, if you desire to read mind-blowingly good (fantasy) books and look at gorgeous graphics:_

♡ _Pentimento_

♡  _The Masked_

♡  _Blooming Sunshine_ _(Graphics)_

♡ _The Shadow Catcher_

♡Queen's Gambit

_Seriously she is wonderful, she made the beautiful cover for my book_   
_Star-Crossed and for L.O.S. too_ _._

_Shout-out to all my amazing friends on wattpad!_

_Without these amazing people, I don't think I would be considering publishing this novel anytime soon._

_So thank_ _**you!** _ _You are all so lovely and great and I feel so fortunate to know you._

_Have a nice morning/day/afternoon/night everybody!_


	2. Cast

_You can give me some suggestions as to how you picture the characters._

_A quick note: More actors/actresses can be cast as one character, as we all have different preferences._

_I'll put a * to the actors/actresses chosen by me and tag the users who suggested other cast members._

_Without further ado:_

  ☆.........★  

**Gilrin:**

_*Katie McGrath_

**Merendes/Mer':**

_Jessica Chastain_

**Meluiven:**

_*Bradley James_

_*Lucky Blue Smith_

**Rivorndir**

_*Emil Andersson_

* _Graig Parker_

_*Michael Zebrowski_

_*Lee Pace_

**G** **ilrin's mother:**

* _Amy Brenneman_

**Saerthel:**

* _Marta Gastini_

**Colfindes:**

* _Lily James_

**Chastity:**

_Undecided_

**Mikelle:**

_An adorable cinnamon roll too pure for this world_

  ☆.........★  

 


	3. Glossary

_I'll be placing the meaning of elvish words and names here._

_I provide translations at the beginning and end of every chapter._

☆.........★

**Names and their meaning** ** : **

_Gilrin:_  Lady crowned with stars

 _Merendes/Mer':_  Festive, gay, joyous young woman

 _Rivorndir:_ Black-crowned young man

 _Meluiven_ _:_  Lovely/sweet married man, husband

 _Saerthel:_ Bitter sister

 _Colfindes:_ a Golden-haired young woman

 _Arahael_ : Noble and wise

 _Glaur:_ Golden light

** Words and their meaning: **

_mellon_ \- friend

 _elleth_ \- female elf

 _ellon_ \- male elf

 _adar-_ father

 _ada-_ dad

 _naneth_ \- mother

 _nana_ \- mum

 _ion_ -son 

 _iell-_ daughter

 _maen_ \- treasure

 _mír_ \- jewel, treasure


	4. Prelude

_A/N: Just a little something that I wrote_   _before the show begins. I might rewrite it later on. It's a little messy._

 

_ Price of the crown _

Power comes with a price

Which continues to get higher and higher as time goes by

The crown gets heavier on the head that bears it

No one is safe in a "usurper's" kingdom, especially the usurpers themselves

  


	5. More content on wattpad

_More content is available on wattpad such as:_

 

_☆ Opening credits/Intro [You can find this on youtube]_

 

_★Book trailers [You can find these on youtube]_

 

_☆Cast trailer [You can find this on youtube]_

 

_★Artworks_

 

_☆Photo Manipulations_

 

_★Aesthetics/Moodboards_

 

_☆Hall of Covers_

 

_★Playlist_


End file.
